


Ninth Doctor meets River Song

by JohnWatson12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ninth Doctor Era, River/Doctor AU Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson12/pseuds/JohnWatson12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if River song went back in time to meet The Ninth Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninth Doctor meets River Song

"Now rose where would you like to go next?" The Doctor asks while running up to the controls of the TARDIS.

"But Doctor, we just defeated and army of aliens! Are you really just going to go straight somewhere else without resting?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean it's not like we've got anything better to do."

"Well there is sleeping."

"Well then sleep, don't see why you need me."

"Doctor, is there something wrong?"

The Doctor looks at Rose, eyeing her up and down, trying to figure out if she really knew that something was wrong. "Why would something be wrong?" He finally replies.

"Well first off, it took you so long to reply. And second, we've been going from place to place without stopping for a week now. Please just promise me nothing's wrong."

"Rose Tyler, I swear that nothing is wrong. There's just so much to see, so much I want to show you."

"Alright." Rose replies, not believing one word The Doctors saying. "Well I picked the last planet so you pick this time."

"The Doctor smiles, and starts flipping switches, pulling leavers, and pressing buttons. The TARDIS beams with light and makes the noise that Rose has come to love and enjoy.

"Here we are!" The Doctor finally says as the noise stops.

"Where is here?" Rose asks, excited for the answer.

But The Doctor doesn't speak, he simply points to the door of the TARDIS and smiles.

Rose spins around and runs out the door, and she is greeted by the scent of perfume.

"We're in a perfume shop!"

"Yep."

"But why a perfume shop?!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, seems a bit... Domestic." Rose say quoting The Doctor.

"That's the point, Rose. I'm giving you your break."

"Wait, does that mean?!"

The Doctor smiles at Rose and nods.

"We're in a mall!" Rose yells with excitement.

"But not just any mall." The Doctor corrects. "We're in a mall, in New York, in the year 3005."

"Shut up! Oh I love this! Did I ever tell you how much I love this?!"

"Well then buy it." Came a voice from behind the counter.

(She has massive hair) was the first thing that went through Roses mind.

"Oh no thanks, I haven't got any money." Rose replies as nicely as she can.

Rose and The Doctor start to walk off, when Rose can't talk it any more, she has to say something about the lady's hair.

"Her hair," she begins, "it's huge!"

"If you think that's bad wait till you see the 60's"

"She was very pretty though."

"Yeah I guess, but there's something about her, and I just can't shake it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, she just seems familiar. Really familiar."

"Well have you met her before?"

"No... But why should we let it get to us? We should be enjoying ourselves!"

The Doctor and Rose go to a shop called the hologram system, a shop entirely filled with holograms of people and aliens walking around like normal.

"This is fantastic!" The doctor exclaims. "This is when the humans take a huge leap to the stars. They use these holograms to communicate with other life forms. The humans first contact with aliens!"

"Doctor, what's that?" Rose asks whiles pointing to a blue book lying on the ground.

"The Doctor ignores her question and begins walking towards the book " I don't know, but it looks like...THE TARDIS! But how is that possible?!"

Right as The Doctor's about to grab the book, a woman rushes down and grabs it. The Doctor looks up, it's the same woman that was behind the counter!

"What are you doing?! What's in that book?!"

The woman replies with a smile, "Hello, sweetie."

"Who are you?" The Doctor questions, half smiling back.

"River Song, now have we met yet?"

"No, I don't believe we have." The Doctor says while folding his arms.

"Oh, lucky me! I get to see what your like before you meet me!"

"But who are you?"

"I told you, River-"

"Yeah, I know that bit. Now tell me the rest."

"Spoilers!" River replies and walks off.

"Doctor! Are you just going to let her go? How does she know about you? DOCTOR?! Who is she?!"

The Doctor is suddenly serious as he watches River walk away, "She's from my future Rose."

"But how do you know that?!"

"Because she knows me, and don't know her."

 

THE   
END


End file.
